Rei Chapter 16
Chapter Captions Both of them await for the surprise...!!! Recognized as "Those with pure feelings", That man from a different world that was listening opened a new edge. Yosuzume's wish, come true!! Fear, Respect it. Watanuki's heart tries to mend the lost connection of the mountain and the people, A new future should be born!! This "Offerings" for that being...!? Plot Watanuki and Domeki look shocked with the bright lights as tree opens up revealing a creature inside of it, A wolf like creature with vines, leaves, plants and a sun emblem on his forehead. The creature asks if they're here because of the Yosuzume's request and also asks if they're the ones who came to save him. Watanuki says he hopes they can but doesn't know what to do, the guide disappears and Domeki remarks that they can't return without it and Watanuki points the only way is to fulfill Yosuzume's wish. Watanuki gives his box to Domeki and he gets closer to the creature, telling it that he needs to know more about it in order to save his life. The creature asks what has Yosuzume said and Watanuki answers: "Yamainu" (Mountain dog) He's right, it’s called the Yamainu, Watanuki says he's the one who protects mountains and that must be at the same level as a god, Watanuki asks why someone in the level of a god can’t solve the problem. The Yamainu answers that he's a mountain spirit. The spirits of the mountain take shape and become the 'Yamainu', He asks Watanuki if he has felt the mountain spirit while going up, Watanuki tells him that he hasn't, he never felt like climbing a mountain but maybe he didn't feel it because he didn't know where he was going. The Yamainu tells him that he needs to perceive enough power to feel it, but the mountain spirits have been getting weak. Watanuki's face is sad and the Yamainu keeps saying that mountains are different from plants, because when someone climbs a mountain it's different and becomes scared and after being scared they lose control looking for an entity to revere that reverence brings belief to the world, belief empowers the one who gave the revere, the giving power through belief protects the ones who believe and revere for it, and in return for being protected humans will revere to those who protected them. The Yamainu calmly remarks that they were together with humans since ancients times but nobody has been revering the mountain where he stands, Watanuki looks concerned, he also says while looking up to the sky that it's not only that way for the mountain but every forest, water source and temples which should be revered. Watanuki touches his chest and says it's true what the Yamainu said is the truth most of the humans put a distance between what should be estimated and worshiped long time ago, but Watanuki tells the Yamainu that he's afraid, the Yamainu keeps silent, Watanuki says he's not afraid because he's big and looks like a wolf but the fact that their existence is very different, he says he didn't felt the mountain spirit but that he's totally scared. The Yamainu understands and says he feels the sensation of power and purity and that someway they'll be able to save it's life, Watanuki seems surprised, and the Yamainu says that what they need to show belief is heart in the worship and one more thing. Watanuki doesn't know what thing, but Domeki appears telling him that what they may need are the offerings... Category:XxxHOLiC Rei Category:Manga Chapters